Dulce Molestia
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Leo/Salai.Intento de lemmon. -No Salai...no eres una molestia para mi,sin ti...no se que seria de mi...


**hola a todos! traigo mi tercer fic de AC.**

**Bueno, amo la parejita de leonardo x salai,perdonenme amantes del Ezio/Leo. Les prometo escribire un fic de ellos dos ,pero por ahora es dedicado a salai/Leo.**

**Para aclarar,para que se den una idea de la vestimenta de salai,la pintura que leonardo realiza es "San Juan Bautista", donde el modelo fue salai de verdad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Ubisoft. Los envidio! TT-TT salai deve ser mio...**

**en fin,espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Leonardo se encontraba pintando tranquilamente en su taller, muy relajado, con cada suave pincelada daba vida a un bello paisaje, recordaba las finas facciones del rostro humano…hasta que el sonido de algo que se rompió acabo con su tranquilidad.

Se escuchaban gritos, golpes y cosas de vidrio que se rompían. Se levanto de su asiento y camino a la parte trasera de su taller, abrió la puerta y encontró pintura regada por doquier, al igual que sus pinceles y demás cosas, además de los dos chicos peleando con odio.

-¡Salai!, ¡Melzi! ¡Ya basta!

Se trataba de dos de sus estudiantes. Melzi, un chico de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos café claro y tez aperlada, recién había entrado al taller de Leonardo para ser su alumno.

Enseguida Leonardo intento separarlos para evitar que se lastimaran gravemente.

-¡hey hey! ¿Qué paso?

-este idiota no me deja trabajar en paz…-dijo Melzi furioso.

-¡cállate! Tu eres solo una molestia-Salai intento zafarse del agarre de Leonardo dispuesto a golpear de nuevo al rubio.

-¡ya basta los dos!...Melzi, ¿puedes salir un momento?

El chico rubio salió echando humo.

-siéntate Salai…-dijo Leonardo frotándose las sienes-No es la primera vez que lo haces… ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes quedarte tranquilo tan solo un momento?

-yo…perdón Leonardo…

-No, no me pidas perdón de nuevo, ese alumno acaba de entrar a mi taller y ya lo estas golpeando ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Leonardo…-apretó con fuerza el borde de su camisa.

-¡ya no se qué hacer contigo! A veces… ¡a veces creo que solo eres una molestia!-Leonardo se quedo congelado ante sus palabras-No…Salai…

-Era de suponerse…-el chico de cabello rizado salió corriendo del taller con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Salai vuelve!-el artista salió corriendo tras él, sus palabras lo habían hecho sentir mal…ya se imaginaba como se sentía el joven castaño.

No había terminado su trabajo, tenía mucho por hacer, pero lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Salai, disculparle y hacerle saber que estaba equivocado.

Camino y camino, hasta el anochecer, hasta que lo encontró sentado a la orilla de un lago, viendo el agua, al parecer veía su reflejo, luego dio un manotazo con odio al agua, distorsionando su bella imagen para luego cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Leonardo se acerco lentamente y sentó a su lado, Salai lo miro y solo lo ignoro.

-Salai…

-no me digas nada, se que a veces hago cosas sin pensar, a veces soy un estorbo y…

-No…no se qué paso conmigo, tu eres el mejor alumno que tengo-le paso un brazo por lo hombros, provocando que el chico de rizos se ruborizara-enserio…si, a veces me sacas de quicio, pero llenas de vida el taller y mi vida…sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi, Salai…eres también mi fuente de inspiración.

El menor volteo a verlo, se sentó en sus piernas y le pasó los brazos por los hombros y le dio un tierno abrazo. Leonardo lo rodeo por la cintura correspondiéndole igual de dulce y hundió su cuello en el cuello del chico.

-_Mi dispiace_ Leonardo-el joven lo miro a los ojos, Salai era dueño de unos hermosos ojos color café claro.

-No paso nada...Salai… ¿posarías para mí?

-¿de verdad?-dijo sorprendido.

Claro, quiero que tu belleza-le acaricio el rostro tiernamente-quede plasmada para siempre.

Salai se ruborizo, se acerco lentamente a Leonardo y tomo su rostro con las dos manos, fue cortando la distancia entre los dos. Salai beso a Leonardo dulcemente en los labios, lo rodeo por el cuello y Leonardo lo rodeo a el por la cintura con una mano y enredo la otra en sus cabellos rizados para profundizar el beso.

Leonardo pasó su mano por la espalda de Salai cariñosamente. Salai se separo de esos dulces y perfectos labios por falta de aire.

-Leonardo…lo siento…-se sonrojo y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-no importa…fue grandioso-recargo su frente con la del chico castaño.

Salai se levanto del suelo y ayudo a Leonardo, caminaron de nuevo a su taller, Leonardo aun tenía trabajo pendiente.

-Bueno…-Leonardo se rasco la nuca

-Iré a poner orden en la parte de atrás, yo destruí todo-bajo la mirada.

-déjalo así, después lo aremos.

-¿Qué?

-quiero que poses para mi ahora.

-de acuerdo ¿Cuál pose hago?-pregunto juguetón con esa sonrisita traviesa típica de él.

Leonardo se acerco a un closet que estaba cerca de su escritorio, busco cosas, sacó otras mas y salió con algo que parecía ser un túnica blanca.

-Ponte esto-se la dio al menor.

-¿e-esto?-pregunto al extender la supuesta túnica, que al parecer solo era parte de ella.

-si vamos hazlo, bueno…si te sientes cómodo con ello.

-claro…-sonrió-ya vengo.

Leonardo busco un nuevo lienzo, preparo algunas pinturas en su paleta y preparo el escenario en el que trabajaría.

-listo…-Leonardo se giro para ver a Salai, que vestía un prenda blanca que se cruzaba desde su hombro hasta su cadera, esta solo cubría su miembro. Leonardo tenía que admitirlo, Salai se veía muy sensual vestido solo con eso, su perfecta piel blanca se veía tan hermosa y deliciosa, ansiaba probarla tan solo un poco, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo lo hacían ver como un dios, al igual que su sus rizados y brillantes cabellos, Era le perfección en persona.

-ah…bien, párate justo aquí.

-¿aquí?

-si justo ahí, y quiero que tomes esto con tu mano izquierda-le dio una cruz al parecer de madera- y te pares así-Leonardo se puso de lado y alzo la mano con la cruz, mientras que con la otra la señalaba.

-de acuerdo-el muchacho sonrió.

-Bien…-Leonardo comenzó a pintar, lentamente copiaba los finos y bellos rasgos de Salai, su rostro y después su cuerpo, esa fue la parte que le hizo pasar un delicioso escalofrió por la espalda, lo hizo sudar y lamerse los labios.

Salai se veía un poco cansado después de casi 2 horas de posar. Leonardo se levantó y se acerco por detrás de Salai y le susurro en el oído.

-¿continuamos después?...-le paso los dedos delicadamente por el cuello haciendo que el menor se estremeciera.

-S-si…es buena idea…

-está bien…-se acercó más a su oído, el chico sentía el dulce aliento del rubio en su cuello.-¿ qué quieres hacer ahora?...

-No lo sé…yo estoy un poco…-Leonardo poso sus labios en el cuello de este- cansado…

-umm es una lástima-lo tomo por la cadera.

-Leonardo…-Salai se giro para verlo a los ojos, le lanzo un mirada provocativa…lo estaba seduciendo.- ¿acaso querías hacer algo?...

-Tal vez…-lo apretó hacia él.

-pues si me lo dices, esté dispuesto a hacerlo…-se mordió el labio inferior, Salai estaba tan travieso y juguetón como siempre.

-sería mejor…demostrártelo…-este empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, con desesperación, era delicioso, le paso un brazo por la cadera y la otra mano la enredo en sus rizos, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Leonardo bajo el brazo que tenía en la cadera del joven hacia los glúteos de este, apretándolos y sintiéndolos.

-L-leo…-gimió Salai.

Leonardo lo cargo y lo deposito en su escritorio haciendo a un lado todas las cosas que en ese momento estorbaban. Se deshizo lentamente de su camisa dejando sus perfectos pectorales al descubierto. Salai se lamio los labios y abrazo a Leonardo por la cadera, tocándolo, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por todo su pecho para después darle pequeños besos.

Leonardo lo detuvo y devoro el cuello del chico de ojos cafés, le dejo pequeñas mordidas y se paso a su pecho, dejando una línea de besos. Lamio sus pezones y los mordisqueo.

-L-leo…ah…-gemía, eso solo excitaba mas al artista.

EL mimbro ya erecto de Salai podía verse bajo la delicada túnica, solo estorbaba, así que Leonardo se la quito, dejándolo desnudo. Leonardo se deleito ante tal espectáculo…el cuerpo de Salai era perfecto.

El artista beso el vientre del menor y dejo otra línea de besos hasta su miembro, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente.

-Leo…-Salai suspiraba y gemía bajito, de su frente empezaban a emanar pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

Leonardo lamio la punta del "tesoro" de Salai, se lo metió entero en la boca, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén, para después volver a lamer la punta, eso volvía loco a Salai, quien empezaba a rasguñar la mesa de madera en la que estaba recostado.

Leonardo paro de devorar ese miembro y se saco el pantalón, quedando totalmente desnudo también.

-oh…Leonardo…-Salai se mordió un dedo sensualmente al ver los dotes del rubio-eso…se ve tan delicioso.-Salai se levanto de la mesa con dificultad y se arrodillo frente a Leonardo, tomó su miembro y se lo metió entero a la boca, lo disfrutaba como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso, como si solo los dioses fueran dignos de probarlo.

-Ah…Salai…-Leonardo enredo sus dedos en la cabellera risada del joven, para profundizar el sensual contacto-Salai…Salai…ah…que bueno eres…

Leonardo no lo soportaba mas, empujo a Salai hacia atrás y lo beso por última vez en los labios, le metió un dedo en la boca para que lo humedeciera. Leonardo metió el dedo en la entrada de Salai.

-¡Leo!...-Salai se retorció de dolor, pero el movimiento de vaivén de Leonardo hizo que se acostumbrara pronto. Metió el segundo dedo y al poco tiempo el tercero, se aseguro de que estuviera muy bien dilatado y metió su erecto miembro en el.

-¡Leo! ¡Ah!-Leonardo hacia movimientos lentos y sensuales, era tan ardiente.

-¡Salai!... ¡ah!..¡Sí!-Leonardo se movió más rápido, Salai era en verdad delicioso, sentía como el ano del joven abrazaba su miembro, era como si fuera hecho solo para él.

-Leo…más ra-rapido…-Salai abrazo a Leonardo con sus piernas para sentirlo más dentro de él. Leonardo acariciaba su pecho y embestía más rápido y profundo.

-¡SALAI!...¡AH!,¡AH!-Leonardo gritaba desesperado, era delicioso, inexplicable.

-oh! ¡Leonardo! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡así!-Salai había llegado a tal punto de quererse volver loco. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron por completo la habitación.

-¡oh si! ¡Salai!-Leonardo empezó a tener pequeñas convulsiones al igual que Salai, en poco tiempo llegaron a un delicioso orgasmo. Leonardo se corrió dentro de Salai, mientras el joven en su pecho, llenando la cara de Leonardo un poco de su delicioso líquido. Agotado Leonardo se recostó con cuidado encima de Salai, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso en el.

-Leonardo... ¿en enserio que cada vez que pose para esa pintura terminaremos así?-dijo juguetón y abrazando al rubio tiernamente.

-Pues… ¿es una buena idea no?...además, eres tan sensual Salai…te lo aria sin descanso…

Salai sonrió y se recostó en cima de Leonardo.

-¿y qué hacemos aquí tirados?...Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo Leo…-le dijo provocativamente acariciando su pecho.

-Eres un travieso Salai…por eso te quiero tanto…

Le dio un romántico beso y se dirigieron a un lugar mas cómodo, para seguir con su "trabajo".

* * *

**Bueno ,e aqui mi intento de obra maestra.**

**No estuvo muy inspirado el nombre y el lemmon no muy detallado :l**

**Pero de todos modos espero sea bien aceptado el Salai/leo.**

**hasta la proxima!**


End file.
